Z Fighters and Freedom Fighters
by spideydbzsoniclied09
Summary: Archie Sonic and DBZ crossover
1. Chapter 1

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters

I don't own dbz and are property of Akira Toriyama and Sega

Outside of the city of New Mobotropolis infuriated a great battle : the city's heroes,the freedom fighters, against the robot army of Doctor Ivo Robotnik aka Doctor didn't look so goog for the Freedom Fighters.

"Dammit!"said the team's leader Sally Acorn "If this keeps up we're gonna die!"

A lynx suddenly materialized in front of her "All the citizens have evacuated Sally."

"Good job Nicole." "BUNNIE,BLAST THOSE ROBOTS!"

"Easier said than done Sal,there must be a thousand of 'em."

"Where's Sonic?"asked the worried princess

A blue blur passed in front of her at the speed of sound

"Here Sal"Said the hero of Mobius."This looks bad,any ideas?"

"Sorry but,no"

The blue hedgehog chuckled

"We're about to get killed,and you're laughing?"

"No!It's just that…after all we've been trought I can't believe it's going to end here…"

"Yeah,me too."

The Freedom fighters were all cornered in one spot,uneable to defend themselfes against the incoming army of robots.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the mad doctor"Finally!After all these years I've finally done it!The Freedom Fighters are mine!Lock on them robots!Ready…..Aim…..FI"But before he could finish the order a blue beam of light completely desentegreted all the robots!

"What was zat!?"Asked Antoine

"It wasn't me guys!" said Sonic raising his hands

"LOOK!UP THERE!"said Tails indicating the sky

They all looked up and couldn't believe what they saw…

There was a group of people,floating in the had an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath and had spikey had a blue training suit with white gloves and boots and had spikey upright one had the same clothes as the first ones but had shorter hair and looked was a kid completely identical to the first man,and another kid with purple hair.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to run away!"said the man with upright hair "One,two,three…

"Aaaargh!Retreat!" screamed the egg shaped scientist as he,along with all the robots ran away.

"Hmph!Smart guy!"

Freedom Fighters remained wide eyed

"W-w-w-w-who are they?!"said Amy Rose who was shacking like a leaf

"More like:how did they do that!?" said the blue hedgehog

The mysterious people landed on the ground

"Watch out!We don't know if they're on our side or not!"said the princess

"Ah sure hope they are!" said the half roboticized rabbit

The man with the orange gi turned towards theme

"Hey,are you guys alright?"

"Y-y-yeah"said Tails

"Oh,good, we came here just in time"

"Uhm,who,exectly,are you?"asked Nicole

"My name is Son Goku, and these are my sons Gohan and Goten."

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet 'ya!"

"And this is my friend Vegeta."

"Friend!?Speak for yourself Kakaroth!"

"Oh,uhm,well and this is his son Trunks"

"Trunks?Who the heck would name their son like that?" said Sonic while laughing

"Hey!You take that back rodent!"said angrily Vegeta

"Hey!Who are you calling rodent!"

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO!"said Sally"Listen ,we're really grateful for helping us,but can you please explain us EXECTLY who you are and how did you do…well…THAT?

"I can already see where this is going"sighed

Gohan

"Okay,what you're going to hear now will be a little hard to believe."

"Try us"challenged the hedgehog

**End of chapter 1**

Well?How was it?Shall I continue the story?


	2. Knowing each other

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters

**Chapter 2:Knowing each other**

New Mobotropolis,Castle Acorn,9.25 P.M

"So…you were going to tell us who you are?"asked young king Elias Acorn

Son Goku and his friends were all there,they had promised to tell the Freedom Fighters who they are.

"Right!Like I said before,my name is Goku and these are Gohan,Goten,Vegeta and Trunks."

"We come from a different dimension"said Gohan

The Freedom Fighters didn't look too surprised,this wasn't the first time they encountered someone from another zone.

"We're here because of an accident caused by one of my wife,Bulma's machines"Said the saiyan prince

"So,this Bulma is a scientist?"

"Yeah,she invented some pretty nifty gadgets like the Dragon radar"said Trunks

"Dragon radar?"

"Yes"said Goku "In our world there exist seven magic balls we call dragon balls,once you gather all seven of them you can sommon the dragon Shenlong who will grant you a wish."

"TSK!Sounds like something that came straight out of a manga!"said Sonic

"Reminds me of the Chaos Emeralds…"said Tails

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"They are seven mystical gems wich contain limitless power,here's one!"

Tails showed them a green glowing and his friends began to quiver

"W-w-w-what power!"said Vegeta dumbfounded "And you say there's seven of these?"

"Yes"

"Incredible!"said Goku "If we had one of these defeating Majin Buu would have been much easier!"

"Can ah ask somethin'?"sad Bunnie

"Hm?"

"How on Mobius did ya vaporize ol'blubberbolts' army?"

"Oh!That was only my Kamehameha wave"

"Kamewhat wave?"

"Let's go outside,I'll show it to you!"

They all went outside the took a strange pose.

"KAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"S-SALLY"screamed the A.I program "ENERGY LEVELS ARE SKYROKETING!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE…"a blue light began forming in his hands

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A blue beam of energy shot from his hands,completely vaporizing a mountain

"Sorry,but that wasn't my full power,I can't risk destroing this planet!"

The Freedom Fighters stood there,with their eyes almost out of their wasn't his full power?

"Dude,that wasn't cool,that was WAY PAST COOL!"Screamed Sonic

"How did you do zat!?"

"Simple,I just used my ki"

"Ki"

"Ki is a sort of spiritual energy that every living being has within them"Explained them

"How do you know that!?"asked Sally

"…Internet"

"Cool!Can you teach us how to use it?"asked Tails

"Well we could,but that would take you months of training,and that you wouldn't be as powerful as we,we're saiyans after all!"

"What's a saiyan?"asked Amy even more confused

"We are a warrior alien race almost completely extinct "answered Vegeta

"Really?You look kinda human to me"

"Well we told you who we are now it's your turn to tell who you are"

"We are the Freedom Fighters"answered Sally"We fight against a mad scientist named Eggman,I think you know him.I'm Sally and this is Sonic,this planet's hero…"

"And fastest,coolest dude"continued the hedgehog

"Right…,this is Tails,our little genius,Bunnie Rabbot D'Colette,her husband Antoine,this is Amy Rose,and this is our A.I program called Nicole who controls this city's nanites"

"You're a computer?"asked Trunks a little confused"You don't look like one"

"Thank you"said Nicole blushing"this is actually an holographic body"

"Wow,cool!"gasped Goten

"You could stay here if you wish"said Elias"after all,you did save us all,you're all welcome here!"

"Thanks,but we don't know how to go back home…"said Gohan

"Hmm…I think I know a way"said sir Charles gaining everyone's attention

**End of chapter 2**

Chapter 3 coming up!


	3. Super Saiyans

**Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters**

Chapter 3: Super Saiyans

Sonic,Goku and their friends were in a lab,Sir Charles told them to wait a couple of minutes,he came back holding a strange device in his hands.

"What's that unc?"asked Sonic,a little confused

"I've been working on this for a long time,this device could allow Goku and the rest to return to their home dimension"

"Cool!What are we waiting for then?"Asked Goten

"Easy there kiddo,this device isn't complete yet,it'll take months for it to work properly"

"WHAT!?MONTHS!?"asked Vegeta

"Can't we just use the Chaos Emeralds"asked Tails

"It's too risky!We would not know where would they be sent to"

"I don't see any other way…"said Gohan

"Wait,why don't you use your Instant Transmission Kakaroth"

"It wouldn't work,I'd have to sense someone other's ki to use it"

"Grr,damn it!"

Suddenly they all heard a loud growl

"Hahaha!Sorry,but I haven't eaten anything since we came here!"said Goku embaressed

"Why don't you all come to my diner then?"asked Charles

"Great idea unc!Hey Goku do chili dogs exist in your world?"

"Hmm,no"

"Well I'm sure you're gonna love'em"

10 minutes later

Goku had just finished eating a couple hundred chili dogs,everyone (except for the other saiyans) were all wide eyed

"He didn't just beat my record"said Sonic "He totally ANNIHALETED it"

"WOW,that was great!Can I have some more?"asked Goku

"Sorry but we're out of chili dogs"

"Oh well"

Sonic came out of the diner

"Hey where are you going?"asked Goku

"I'm going to do my usual morning race"

"Hey,I have an idea!How'bout a race?"

Sonic laughed on top of his lungs

"Hahahahaha!You?Race me?Sorry buddy you may be strong but I'm the fastest thing alive on this planet!"

"Hey I'm pretty fast too you know!"

"Alright then!I'll race ya to the nearest city to the south!"

The two of them took a racing pose

"I'm sorry for Goku but he's not going to win!"said Sally

"Hmph!Just watch"Said Vegeta

"READY,SET,GO!"

The hedgehog and the saiyan started running top for for the Freedom Fighters,Goku was catching on Sonic.

"MAN,HE'S FASTER THAN I TOUGHT!"said the hedgehog "Alright,I'll go full speed

The hedgehog turned into a blue blur and completely surpassed Goku

"HA!Now the only way he could beat me is if he starts running to the speed of light!"

Just then a golden blur passed by Sonic reaching the nearest city

"What the!?"

Goku had changed:he had golden upright hair and green eyes

"You can turn super!?Without Chaos Emeralds!?"

Goku looked confused

"Huh?What are you talking about,this is my super saiyan form,many of us saiyans can do this"

"Super saiyan!?Y'know I can turn into something very similar by absorbing the energies of the Chaos Emeralds"

They heard Vegeta laughing in the distance

"Don't make me laugh !A lab rat like you could never turn into a super saiyan!"

"But it's the truth!AND WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' LAB RAT!?

Before they could continue arguing any further they were stopped by Sally

"STOP IT YOU TWO!I've received a call from Nicole,she sais someone is attacking the city,and whoever this is he's powerful enough to break through the city's shield!"

"Did she tell you who it is!?"

"She sais he looks like a humanoid white lizard"

Goku and Vegeta both gasped

"THAT'S FRIEZA!"

End of chapter 3 


	4. Frieza's worst nightmare reborn

**Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters**

Chapter 4: Frieza's worst nightmare reborn

New Mobotropolis was under attack. The city's shield,the same shield that resisted an attack from the egg fleet,was destroyed with a single stood there,watching the lizard-like man destroying the city,knowing that she couldn't do anything against him.

"I don't know how I got here and I don't care!I spent too many years in Hell!I wanna know where Goku is before I burn this city to ashes!"

"YOU WANT ME!?WELL,HERE I AM!"

Goku,Sonic and the others came back as soon as they could

"Finally,now,after all these years,I can have my revenge on you!"

"Who is that guy?"asked Sonic

"That's Frieza,the bastard who killed the rest of us saiyans,stand aside,he's too much for you,we'll handle this!"said the proud saiyan prince

"HEY!NO WAY!He's destroying our city,so we'll take care of him"

"Don't make me laugh!You're too weak!"

"Maybe in this form,but once I absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds I'll be able to beat him,trust me"

"HMPH!Fine,it's your funeral!"

"Hey!I've come here to fight Goku!Not some lab rat!"

"We'll see who's puny now!"

The seven gems started floating around Sonic,the ground started to shake and Sonic's hair started to raise up.

"No….no way!Not again!"asked the space tyrant.

Frieza started to shake at what he was seeing:Sonic turned to blue to gold,just like a Super Saiyan!

"Incredible!He looks just like a Super Saiyan!"gasped Goku

"And his power now has got bigger than Frieza's!"said Gohan

"….I hate my life soooooo much…."said Vegeta

"So don't you wanna fight me?"asked Super Sonic

"Sorry,it's just that i…uhm…have to do something important…BYE!"

Frieza tried to run away but Sonic easily cought up with him

"WHAT!?"

"Not going anywhere for a while?Grab a snickers!"

"…WHAT!?"

Sonic punched Frieza in the gut and started beating the crap out of him

"Hey,Goku!Remember that move you did before?I'm gonna try it now!"

"If I ever had any regret about the countless,horrific events that have transpired at my wake…It's that I'm dying…again"tought Frieza

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"Before you fire that thing,if you happen to meet my brother Cooler tell him he's a prick!"

"…Ok…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NononononononononononononNoo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo"screamed Frieza before getting disintegrated by Sonic's blast

"So… that was your so called "powerful tyrant tha I couldn't handle,right Vegeta?"

"…I hate that hedgehog!"

"HEY!That's 'buttnik's line!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Z-FIGHTERS AND FREEDOM FIGHTERS**

CHAPTER 5

"Wait a second…you're telling me that the guy I just blew up actually came from HELL!?"asked the blue blur trying to understand everything Goku just told him

"Yeah,a…friend of ours killed him a couple of years ago"

"And he's not the only one,there's also his brother,a bio-android named Cell,and the Legendary Super Saiyan"said Gohan

"Ok,and how did they escape!?"

Vegeta:"Maybe it's some sort accident caused by Bulma's machine…"

Nicole:And are they all as strong as the last one?

Goku:Nope, stronger

The Freedom Fighters all stared in shock:that guy almost destroyed the city with no effort,and there are even more guys like him!?Even stronger!?

Sally:This doesn't look good,what if someone attacks again?What if they attack some other people!?

Goten:Well…we could always teach you how to fight like we do

Bunnie:Really!?Y'sure!?

Goku:Well that would mean training every single day,and believe me,it's not easy

Tails:Oh come on!I'm sure we could endure that!

Vegeta:You mean "survive" that?

Sonic:Oh come on!It can't be THAT hard…

_A couple of hours later…_

Sonic:OH GOD!MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!

Vegeta:Come on,rodent!This is only 10 times normal gravity!It's just child's play

Sally:SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!NICOLE,WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BUILD THIS THING!?

told me they all use to train at gravities much higher than Mobius',so I created this gravity room just like he asked

Antoine:ZIS IZN'T TRAINING!ZIS IZ TORTURE!ZIS IZ MADNEZZ!

Vegeta:THIS IS THE WAY YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN EVERY DAY,SO GET USED TO IT!

Goku:Come on,Vegeta,don't be so hard on them,it's only their first time!

Nicole:Don't I get to do anything!?

Gohan:You're an AI,you don't have ki,it would be useless to train you,with your body being an hologram

Nicole:I see…

After hours of torturing training,the Freedom Fighters finally got time to catch a break

Sonic:Y'know,guys,I don't feel any different from before…

Vegeta:Is that so?Try punching that wall

Sonic:ARE YOU KIDDING!?I'LL BREAK MY HAND

Vegeta:SHUT UP OR I'LL BREAK YOU'RE ARMS AND LEGS AND THROW YOU INTO A GARBAGE CAN!

Sonic:Sigh…fine…

Sonic punched the wall in front of him and to his surprise,the wall broke into thousands of pieces

Sonic:HOLY JEEZ!SO THIS TRAINING REALLY IS WORKING!

Trunks:Had any doubts?

Sally:So…we're just gonna do this kind of training over and over again?

Goku:Yes,only with increased gravity and these weighted clothes I asked Nicole to make

Everyone:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Suddenly,sir Charles began screaming

Charles:INCOMING CALL FROM G.U.N,THEY NEED YOUR ASSISTENCE!

Sonic:Oh no…I don't wanna work with Shadow again!  
Vegeta:Who's Shadow?

_To be continued…_


	6. Attack at GUN

**Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters**

Chapter 6: Attack at G.U.N

Sonic,Goku and the rest of the gang were approaching GUN headquarters, or at least what was last of it:the entire complex was in ruins and it seemed the majority of the personnel had been killed

Sally:Who could have done this…

Gohan:Wait a second…I recognize this ki!It's Cell's!

Tails:Who?

Gohan:He's one of our old enemies,a bio-android made out of our cells,he's pretty strong,it was me who killed him a long time ago

Sally:But why would he attack GUN?

Vegeta:Maybe he sensed some high power levels and thought they were us…

Bunnie:Maybe he felt Shadow's power!

Vegeta:Again…Who is this Shadow you're all talking about?

Sonic:Oh,don't worry,you'll get to know him

Goten:HEY,LOOK THERE!

They all looked at the ground to see a black hedgehog,a bat and a robot fighting what seemed to be an insect man

Gohan:THAT'S CELL!

SONIC:You see that black hedgehog?That's Shadow

Vegeta:He's holding his own against Cell…not too bad

Goku:Let's go help them!

Gohan shot a ki blast directly at Cell,who was knocked down temporarily by the hit

Shadow:What in the…!?YOU!

Sonic:Nice seeing you too,faker

Shodow:Back off!I can handle this on my own!  
Vegeta:Yeah,sure,you're handling him pretty well with all those injuries,rodent

Shadow:Call me that again and I'll snap you're fucking neck

Vegeta:Ohh,I'm scared!

Goku:Y'know,I think that Shadow guy is really similar to Vegeta,in terms of character…

Sonic:Yep…

Gohan:Hey,guys!Sorry to bug you but Cell got up!

Cell:Finally,I've found you,I've been looking for you forever

Vegeta:You must miss Hell very much do you?

Cell:GRRR!SHUT UP!

And with that,Cell shot an energy blast at Vegeta and Shadow,not having time to move Shadow and himself out of the way,Vegeta used his body to protect Shadow from the blast,but in doing so he remained critically injured

Trunks:DAAAAD!

Goku:VEGETA!DARN IT!

Trunks turned super saiyan and punched Cell's head so hard that his nucleus exploded,ending his life…again

Trunks:Is…is he going to make it?

Sally:I don't know,we'll have to take him to doctor quack,Fast!

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

**Z-FIGHTERS AND FREEDOM FIGHTERS**

Chapter 7

Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital 9.10 AM

Trunks:How's dad doc?

:You saiyans are some tough people…a hit like that would have instantly killed any normal person!He's okay,but I wouldn't get anywhere near him if I were you

Trunks:Why?

Just then,Vegeta came bursting through the door,covered in bandages

Vegeta:I DON'T NEED A STINKING DOCTOR,I NEED TO TRAIN,GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Sonic:He's okay,alright…

Shadow:Hey!

Vegeta:HMPH!It's the rodent again…what do you want!

Shadow:I just wanted to say thank you for saving me,nothing else…

Vegeta:Don't waste my time…

Goku:Those two are gonna be best buddies

Sally:Hey!Where's Trunks?

Gohan:I don't see Goten either

Outside of the hospital,into the park,Hell was breaking loose.

Goten and Trunks were fighting with all of their power,not realizing all the damage they were causing,until a nanite wall came between the two

Nicole:ARE YOU TWO MAD!?

Goten:Oh come on,Nicole…we were only trying to burn our stress with a good fight…

Nicole:Don't you realize of the damage you're causing?

Trunks:D-damage..?

Trunks took a good look around park was now a mess and people were now running away screaming.

Trunks:Um…oops?

A random citizen started yelling at Nicole

Citizen:HEY,YOU!TAKE THOSE LITTLE DEMONS OUT OF HERE,THEY'RE EVEN MORE OF A MENACE THAN YOU ARE!

Citizen:YEAH,YOU DIGITALIZED WITCH!

Trunks:Hey!I can understand why they're calling us names,but why you too…Nicole?

Nicole looked like she was about to cry,as the crowd continued to insult her

Nicole:Trunks….Goten…l-let's just get out of here

And with that,they ran away

Minutes later…

Goten:Can you tell us why those people were mad at you?

Nicole:I-it's a long story…

Continued…


End file.
